Konoha's School for the Gifted
by Hiki-chan
Summary: ON HOLD! [SasuNaru] The beginning of the first day that bastard came was horrible. For me it was hate at first sight. My friends were affected as well! So I think this ‘hate at first sight’ is contagious.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: At the start of High School, almost every guy was a homophobic. Now, ever since Mr. Perfect Uchiha Sasuke and his friends transferred, I swear most turned bi! Me? Please, why would I like that bastard?!

**Authors note**: Hi to all again! I just got back my results and I'm happy with it! So this is a small treat to my brand new fanfic! Please support it because at the mean time I'm getting bored of 'Get Me a Wife'. Don't worry, I'll still update that weekly!

**Warning**: This _will be _shounen-ai. Don't say that I didn't warn you, so if you don't like it, please kindly press the 'back' button.

**Disclaimer**: Do you see Sasuke and Naruto reconciling with hot steamy smex in the series? No? Then I don't own it.

**Update**: Eh, I don't even know if I'm going to continue with this. I just had the idea and had to write the first chapter.

**Konoha's School for the Gifted  
By: Hiki-chan**

_At the start of High School, almost every guy was a homophobic. _

I wasn't of course! Uzumaki Naruto isn't someone who judges by sexual preferences. Also because, herm, I'm gay as well. Hey don't look at me like that, my two best buds Kiba and Gaara are too! Together, we three are the best of buds. Though, both Kiba and Gaara don't really get along too well. But I think they at least acknowledge each other as friends for my sake. They, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee are my closest pals. Please exclude Gaara from _their _list of closest pals, he isn't the most social person. I'm like the only person he trusts.

You see, we're both schizophrenic. Or at least that's a term people _can _relate to us.

I suppose I should tell you more about myself first before I confuse you too much. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, that you already know. I'm 16 and I just started Konoha's School for the Gifted 8 months ago. From young I was an orphan until I was around 6 years old. Then, I was adopted by Hatake Kakashi. He's a real pervert who wears a mask, but I know he generally cares for me.

Since young, I've been able to hear a voice in my head. A voice that wouldn't go away. Usually, voices in ones head was a sure sign of madness or a demon. At such a tender age of three, I thought it was normal. But as I grew up and the children made fun of me saying I had no gift at all. Everyone has different gifts as you already know. But other than my never-ending energy, they felt I was nothing special. But that's when I realized that the voice in my head was not so normal _at all_.

I can't call it schizophrenic as the voice wasn't _mine_.

Growing up, I noticed the voice was generally good and concerned about me. So I started to befriend this mysterious voice and that's when I found my first true friend, _Kyuubi_.

Kyuubi told me that he was nine-tailed fox demon trapped in my body as punishment for something he had done. I didn't really pay attention to him as I was too busy laughing my head off. Honestly, a _Nine-Tailed fox_. A _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Who would believe him?!

I sure didn't, until I accidentally cut myself and it healed almost instantly and at times when my eyes turned red and I grew claws.

Okay, enough about me.

Kiba is a boy I met when I was bullied in the Orphanage. I was around 5 years old then. He wasn't an Orphan like me but he just happened to pass by and see what was going on. He set his dog on the bullies and saved me. Through him, I met my other friends, Shikarmaru, Chouji and Lee.

At 12, I meet Gaara under very different circumstances. He threatened Kiba and the rest of us. It all changed when I was alone with him and fighting. I didn't realize Kyuubi's power was slowly leaking out and my eyes were turning red. I think I was too busy 'nagging' at him not to hurt my friends and that I would do everything I can to stop him.

The fighting stopped when we were both too tired to continue and he told me we had the same eyes. That was when I found out that Gaara had a demon inside him too. I offered my hand in friendship, which he accepted after some resistance. After some time as best friends we realized that both demons inside us recognized each other.

Alright back to the subject at hand, all my friends aren't homophobic, I guess it's because Kiba, Gaara and me are gay. Though they don't know that Gaara is, shhh, it's a secret. Though now I don't think it's a big deal…

_Now, ever since Mr. Perfect Uchiha Sasuke and his friends transferred, I swear most turned bi!_

Or at least most of the boys…

The bastard and his two cronies. Shhh… don't tell them I called them that. Anyway, he and his two friends. Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji.

Alright, I'll tell you more about everyone now.

I'll start with Gaara and me! We both have our demon to protect us from harm and superb healing powers. Kiba can communicate with all dogs and command them what to do. Shikarmaru is amazingly intelligent and he can manipulate the shadows. He can control your shadow and render you helpless, if you don't know what I mean. Chouji and breath in lots of air and turn into a huge human ball who can thrash everything in sight. Lee is an amazing fighter and has very good reflexes and fights best when asleep or drunk. Trust me when I say you don't want to see him drunk.

Now, to the _bastards _and his cro- friends…

Neji has this really rare white eyes that allow him to see far and wide in detail.

Shino has this really creepy gift to control bugs.

And the bastard… Other than being perfect in sports, studies and practically everything, all I know is that he's a bastard.

What? Don't judge a book by its cover?

Uzumaki Naruto does no such thing! Only the moment I saw his arrogant face, I knew, I just _knew _he was a bastard.

Hey, don't sigh on me!

Anyway, the thing was that I didn't get enough time to read his profile. The Principle Tsunande baa-chan caught me snooping in her office and hung me upside-down a tree for 5 hours. Now that woman is scary. Though I still love her anyway.

It's all the bastards fault! I hate him, I hate him, I _hate him_! Oh Mr. Perfect in every way. Tch, make me puke.

He's the main reason why everyone is turning bi!

Me?

I was gay from the start!

Oh, _me_!?

_Please, why would I like that bastard?! _

That's just impossible! He just transferred 1 month ago!

And he's already hitting on me…

Eh? No, I didn't say anything! I didn't say anything at all!

You ask too many questions!

Herm…

Anyway, welcome to Konoha's School for the Gifted. I know you'll enjoy yourself here.

God knows, _I _have.

To be continued…

**Hm, to continue or not to continue, that's the question. xD**


	2. Naruto: Looks like a Bastard

**Summary: **The beginning of the first day that bastard came was horrible. For me it was hate at first sight. My friends were affected as well! So I think this 'hate at first sight' is contagious.

**Gah, I wanted to make Sakura a good character in this story too! She was actually to be the person Naruto was 'talking' to. But I suppose I should add a mean Sakura so I can bash her when I'm angry! Take revenge at all the times she hurt Naruto. (DIE YOU BITCHY THING!) She might become good in the end… I shall see. **

**Clarification: Herm, yes Konoha School for the Gifted IS in a modern high school setting. But I added the 'gifts' so it won't be too boring, also cause I want sexy kyuubi inside! W00t! **

I'm just trying out a new style everyone! A challenge! xD But it will switch back and forth, hope you guys don't get confused.

**Thank you _The Copper Key _for helping me with this and the next chapter! –GLOMPS- **

**Konoha's School for the Gifted  
By: Hiki-chan **

_The beginning of the first day that bastard came was horrible. _

So yeah to make you understand I'll start from the top.

Juicy details?

What makes you think there is any _juicy details_?!

Yeah, fine whatever you say. It was freaky really, the moment the Uchiha and his croo… eh, friends came onto campus.

-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto cringed as another squeal rang in his ears. Finally fed up, he stormed out of the building to the front of the school

Upon reaching the front, he noticed a huge gathering of people. There, he saw one of his best friends. Bouncing over, he tapped on his shoulder, "Kiba, what's going on?"

"Kaka, you can't see because you're too short." The dog boy made fun of his friend, standing up straighter, hoping to make it apparent who was taller.

"Damn you, Kiba! You're only around 2 inches taller than me!" It was true, both Kiba and him were shorter of their gang. Gaara was too, except no one really dared to point that out. "Just tell me what's going on."

Kiba tip-toed, "Aah, I think there is some limo that pulled up."

Naruto made a face, "That's it?"

"The rumor has it," Kiba leaned closer to Naruto to whisper, "Uchiha Sasuke is inside. He's coming to our school."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, I know that." It has been the biggest news for the pass few months. Everyone was talking about it. The girls had been gushing over it and doing their best to look _beautiful _before the Uchiha came. "So it's finally him huh?"

"Him who?"

Naruto and Kiba jumped, "Man, Gaara, don't do that." Kiba released a deep breath as he held a hand to his heart.

"Gaara." Naruto greeted with a beam.

"Naruto," Gaara said, giving Naruto a small smile before turning to Kiba and saying flatly, "him who?"

"Eh…" Kiba fidgeted. It wasn't good to make Gaara repeat himself. "Uchiha Sasuke. I think it's finally him."

Naruto eyed his best friend carefully, "Mr. Highness himself."

"I see." Gaara had his arms folded, a very usual gesture for him. He walked to the middle of the crowd with Naruto and Kiba trailing behind.

"Move." He simply said to the crowd.

Immediately, the crowd of students parted a way for Gaara to walk. No one likes to argue with Gaara. They would rather argue with the devil himself. Gaara is powerful, deadly and silent. He is the son, of the most powerful man in Sand Country.

Gaara got to the front in no time while Naruto and Kiba stood behind him.

"What are you doing Gaara?" Naruto asked, it wasn't usual for Gaara to care about this kind of thing.

"Didn't you and Kiba try to see what was going on?"

Naruto smiled lightly, Gaara was really one of the best friends in the world.

-

_For me it was hate at first sight._

-

The blond kept his eye on the stretched limo in front of him and blinked as the door opened.

Kiba and him visibly cringed as highest pitches of squeals were heard as the Uchiha and his friends came out.

The first one out, Naruto guessed was Aburame Shino. It was known that the Aburame's were very secretive and closed. The sunglasses and long drench coat gave it away. They actually have uniforms but he guessed since this was an Aburame, he should have an excuse of some kind.

The second one, Naruto also guessed was Hyuuga Neji. The Hyuuga's were one of the most powerful clans out there. Their eyes had such power and Neji's white eyes held every bit of such power.

Naruto didn't want to admit it as Uchiha Sasuke stepped out. But damn, sometimes it was hard being gay. Uchiha Sasuke was _hot_. But Naruto knew then, that the guy was a certified bastard. He had everything to brag about! And Naruto knew… he _knew _Sasuke was a bastard! Especially when he could sense the aura around the Uchiha went something along the lines of, 'Every single one of you aren't bloody worth even a millisecond of my time.'. Is that a bastard or what?!

Sasuke had the palest complexion, feminine yet so deadly. His hair was dark as night that framed his face in long bangs. Although Naruto found it so amusing that the back of his hair stuck out like a ducktail.

Sasuke's body was slim and well muscled; the school uniform did nothing to hide it. Sasuke was tall and very broad, but not grossly so. His face looked like it was part of Roman sculpture, beautiful yet stern and cold. Naruto could _feel _power humming just below his skin and felt Kyuubi stirring. Dumb fox was always attracted to power. But the one thing caught Naruto's attention, was the dark obsidian eyes.

The squeals got louder but Naruto paid no heed. He was frozen on the spot when he realized those dark obsidian eyes were on _him_. What happened to not worth a millisecond of his time?!

Naruto felt his eyes widened as the intensity of the stare and vaguely wondered if that's how everyone who the Uchiha looked at felt. But Naruto had heard rumors that the Uchiha doesn't _look_ at anyone?

Naruto could feel himself clench his own t-Shirt and knew that at that moment in time…

He wanted to run far, _far _away.

-

I was never so freaked out my whole entire life! I… have never felt anyone look at me like that before. Up till now I can still remember the thumping of my frantically beating heart.

No… shitty… idea… why he looked at me like that… So darn freaky… and-

Oh, I forgot to tell you about what I learned before I got hung upside down by the old hag of a principle. I found out that the bastard has like his own company! I'm like, what the f-

Okay fine, no bad words in front of you. Got it! Anyway, something like his parents are dead and he and his older brother are the only ones running the business. They have a guardian of some sort… I think. And they're both like CEO's! They practically run the world! Personally, between you, me and my buds, I think they're trying to take over the world with their evilness!

I am _not _exaggerating!

…You think he's cute? Wait, you think he's gorgeous?

…He's… I suppose he's… is… rather… sort of… kind of…

-BLUSH-

HE'S A BASTARD! THAT'S WHAT HE IS! DON'T LET HIS LOOKS CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT!

Besides, he's evil! They all are! You want to know why? My buds and I can _smell _evil. Did you know?!

_My friends were affected as well! I think this hate at first sight is contagious. _

-

Naruto quickly looked away from the Uchiha and turned his attention to Hyuuga Neji. For a second it seemed like Neji was looking at him as well.

Then Naruto realized that it wasn't him Neji was staring at. But…

Gaara?!

He leaned forward to check whether Gaara knew he was being stared at and flinched slightly as he saw the redhead narrow his eyes at the Hyuuga, as if trying to see who can stare the longest.

Now while Gaara might think it was a competition of some sort and did not plan to lose, Naruto felt it might be a totally different story for the Hyuuga…

He felt Kiba grip his arm tightly and Naruto glanced over to his friend. Kiba looked slightly pale and the death grip on his arm certainly confirmed his feelings. Naruto turned to check out what Kiba was so freaked out at, and stiffened lightly.

Dark Sunglasses glinted in the sunlight, Naruto didn't exactly know if the Aburame was staring at Kiba or not, but he could sort of tell he was.

Wrenching his arm out of Kiba's clutch, he turned back and started walking off, sending a mental message to Gaara and giving Kiba an odd look. Naruto was all too aware of the dark eyes seemingly glued onto his figure as he made his way back into the school.

He knew, he just _knew _he had to get out of there. His walk became a run and because he didn't look where he was going, he rammed right into Chouji. And before he could even register what had happened, he was already flying in the air.

-

Yeah, so that was like the start of the most terribly period since I started school…

Heh, sure he's now the most popular, cool, smartest, most athletic and the 'handsomest'. So you think I would _enjoy _being **tormented **by that jerk?!

No I did not just say that!

I am _not in denial! _

…

I hate you.

…

And him too.

* * *

**Sorry about the weird ending… I'm trying to improve this style of writing. I want a change. XD Anyway, I want to say ARIGATO so much to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! Made me want to CONTINUE:D I'm kind of hoping my muse bunny would bite me for this fanfic. I'm kind of getting more into Capture Me Captive…**

♥comments?♥


End file.
